A Deal with a Demigod
by lunetlazer
Summary: AU Where a teen Tui pleads with Maui to bring his drowned best friend back to life. The hero of men considers the challenge. The price? Just Tui's first born daughter. (Maui/Moana)


**Once I saw the movie "Moana" I immediately thought of this AU. Just wanted to get it into writing. I did a little research and the names of people from Maui's past, and it changes depending on where it's told. So excuse any inaccuracies you might find. Let's see how this pans out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Moana, Disney does. If I did Pua would have been Moana's side kick instead of Heihei. Also some OC's will play some minor roles.**

 _Italics_ **means a person's own thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The breeze blew delicately across the blue skies. Birds soared over the roaring waves of the Polynesian ocean below. However, one particular bird was not like the rest.

Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men was really a large hawk in disguise. He could feel the warm rays of sunshine caress his feathers.

He eventually located the island he was looking for and began his decent. He then transformed back into his strong and muscular human form, as his feet touched the ground. The demigod swung his trusty fish hook over his right shoulder and brought his left hand to his forehead to scour the area.

Sure enough, he spotted a familiar figure on a large boulder in the distance, "Found ya!" exclaimed Maui, as he ran towards said figure.

Once he arrived at the boulder's base, he called out.

"You wished to see me mother?" asked Maui, as he neared her by the seashore cove.

Taranga the goddess of vegetation, life, and death glanced at her youngest son from over her shoulder. She gave Maui a small smile and turned to face him. Taranga then leaped off the bolder and landed gracefully on the sand. "Yes, I did. Come my son." she waved a gentle hand at him and began to walk along the beach. The shapeshifter soon followed.

* * *

They walked for a few minutes in conformable silence before Maui broke it, "Alright I can't take this anymore. Who is in trouble and what is my objective?"

Taranga raised a brow, "You assume I have a labor at hand for you?"

The hero of men placed his free hand on his hip, "Well you're not exactly the type to summon me alone without one."

The goddess placed a rather offended hand on her chest, "Can't a mother want to spend quality time with her youngest son?"

Maui crossed his arms over his broad chest, "A mortal mother? Sure. A powerful goddess that rarely sees any of her children due to constant responsibilities? Probably not."

Taranga frowned.

"Plus, if you really wanted to spend time with me you would've summoned my siblings as well, to not show favoritism. Since we know about their jealous tendencies. No mother, you wanted me here for a specific reason, and I want to know why."

The goddess halted her stride along the beach and her son did the same behind her. She then let out a deep sigh before replying, "You know for a child that was mainly raised by ocean spirits, you see through my pretexts rather well."

Maui grinned, "Just another gift granted to me by the gods."

Taranga lifted her index finger at him, "Perhaps...but did you ever consider these gifts as a limited one?" she continued her walk by the water.

It was then the demigod's turn to frown before jogging to catch up with his mother.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I'm referring to your powers, my child."

A confused expression graced his face, "My powers are a blessing bestowed upon me by numerous gods to help humanity. They wouldn't just-" he was cut off by the goddess.

"Answer me this." she remarked firmly. "What exactly has been consuming your time as of late?"

The shapeshifter scratched the back of his head with his hook, "Eh, do you mean just last century or in terms of days?"

"You decide."

Maui shifted the magical fishing hook to his other hand, "As I stated before, aiding humanity when ever I can."

Taranga lifted her nose, "Oh really?" she dusted some imaginary sand off her robes. "That's peculiar, since attending constant festivals in your honor, fighting in unnecessary battles, and laying with village whores isn't what I would define as aiding humanity."

The hero of men shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "Hey I'm just giving the humans what they desire... more of me!" he flexed his left bicep, as mini tattoo Maui did the same. "Besides, I seem to recall you also participating in your fair share of festivals and offerings, mother." he reasoned.

Taranga grumbled, "True, but never to the extent that you have, my son. I also resist man's sensual touch. I mean with your recent behavior, it's only short of a miracle you bore no illegitimate children after so long!"

Maui lightly chuckled, "I have my ways. I also wouldn't want to end up like my brothers. Too much conflict for only a few more seconds of pleasure."

His mother brushed her flowing hair through her fingers. "Regardless, it is very apperant you have been slacking with your responsibilities and the very usage of your gifts."

The demigod used his elbow and slammed it on a nearby tree, "Me? Slacking? Isn't that a bit much after all I have done for mankind? I've always considered my current actions as more of a break than anything else." he then held out a hand to capture a falling coconut, before facing his mother. "I maybe powerful, but I need down time to recharge. I'm not as durable as you and father, since I don't have the luxury of being a complete god." He rather forcefully crushed the end of his hook to the top of the coconut and chugged it's entire contents.

The female deity glared at Maui, "Be that as it may, you have your own set of duties to accomplish as does the rest of this family. I will not tolerate this selfish behavior from you any longer!" she spat out the last sentence with a huff.

Maui's eyes grew in total shock at the next few words that came out of Taranga's mouth, "Which is why I'm going to remove your powers."

He did a spit-take and promptly yelled out, "Wait, WHAT!"

Taranga backed away and flinched in disgust at almost getting sprayed on, "I will not repeat myself. You know perfectly well what I said."

Her youngest son threw his arms up in distress, "You're not serious. You can't just take away my powers! For one thing, they are not yours to take!"

She lifted up an all knowing finger, "Ah, that is where you are wrong, my child. I have consulted the Ocean spirits, your father, and others about this decision. They are in complete and utter agreement with this idea and give me their blessing to do the task. I will meet no resistance once I strip you of your abilities."

Maui ran a shaky hand through the hair on his scalp. "You're truly serious."

"Indeed I am. By this time tomorrow, your shapeshifting abilities will be revoked and your hook will simply be a regular fishing hook. I would suggest finding a more permanent form of housing till then, as you will be without powers for several decades."

The demigod remained stunned as his mother turned her back on him, "Perhaps during your time powerless you can reflect on and better your behavior." she distanced her self from Maui to make her leave.

"Hold up!" Maui placed a desperate hand on his mother's shoulder. Taranga remained still.

"Mother, please reconsider your harsh decision. I have done more than my fair share for mankind. I would have never thought taking some time to myself would cost me my gifts! If I did, things would have turned out differently. Maybe letting me off with a stern warning would suffice." his voice sounded vulnerable.

She turned her cheek slightly and let out a dry laugh, "Heh, nice try! You may see through my pretexts, but I also see through your own. You simply cannot smooth talk your way out of this one."

The hero of men's somber expression hardened, "So that's it then? My gifts will be gone as punishment and won't return till you see fit? All for a couple of celebrations and side battles? How on Earth is that fair?" Maui clenched his fist around the base of the fish hook.

Taranga brushed off her son's hand and turned to face him sharply. "Fair? I am your mother, your goddess! Fairness was thrown to the wayside once you valued your momentary pleasures than the lives of the people for over half a millennia!" she shrieked.

Maui watched the vegetation around his mother rapidly grow more coarse and jagged with every breath.

"Do not talk to me about fairness ever again! You know nothing! As a deity, I have to constantly tip toe across the line of life and death with all my patrons. Fairness with one village might lead to death for another. This is my duty, my burden for all eternity."

She then scrunched her nose, "You crave the title of a god for the constant flow of adoration, but always fail to take into account the sacrifices a god needs to make for the betterment of humans. All the glory, minimal work. Now who is the one being fair?"

Before her son could respond, Taranga finally noticed the rather agitated vegetation growth around her arms and at her feet. She closed her eyes shut and took in a couple of deep breaths to compose herself.

Meanwhile, Maui was at a loss for words. He felt s spike of shame crawl up his back, and let his magical hook fall from his shoulders towards the ground. He gazed at the crashing waves of the ocean before muttering out, "Well you got me there." Maui kicked a small rock , "I may have downplayed my break from the work load placed upon me. I can't even imagine how my choices indirectly affected the mortals. So, if you're gonna take away my powers no matter what I say... I understand."

Taranga opened her eyes.

"But all I ask of you mother, as your youngest son, is to give me an opportunity. An opportunity to prove to you I can accomplish all my labors, no more excuses! Prove that I will be much more useful with my abilities, than without them for an unknown length of time." The demigod took a knee at his mother's feet.

The goddess tapped her chin in thought. She wasn't entirely sure how much of that speech was genuine. _"My trickster son does have a point though, I will be one son short to take on the labors of the people. Slacker or not, he did lend a hand in the past when things got intense. Could his brothers handle a future attack with only four? I need to use his request to my advantage."_

All of a sudden, the spark of an idea lit up in her mind. She was going to kill two birds with one stone.

She patted Maui's head, "Rise my son." She continued as Maui got back up. "After some careful consideration I have decided to humor you."

The shapeshifter suppressed a smirk, _"Ha, I knew you would buy it!"_

"I will not revoke your powers under one condition."

Maui beamed at his mother, "Oh thank you very much mother! You won't-" Taranga held up a hand to silence him. "Do not be so quick to thank what you are unaware of. Hear me out, and then make your judgement if I'm worthy of your praise."

He nodded eagerly and smiled.

"I won't revoke your abilities if you commit yourself to a human."

Maui's jaw dropped, "Come again?"

Taranga had the largest grin plastered on her face, "Yes my son. Find a nice mortal woman to bind yourself to and you get to keep your powers."

The hero of men gasped out, "You mean like marriage?"

She bit her lower lip in triumph and nodded at her son.

Maui felt a nervous sweat travel down the back of his neck. "Okay woah, woah, WOAH! Isn't threatening to take away my powers a large punishment in of itself? Now you gotta give a demigod a heart attack with this nonsense!"

Taranga raised a brow, "It's not nonsense! It's my condition, my ONLY condition. How could I ever expect you to keep your word and commit to your responsibilities, if you won't do the same for your relationships?"

Maui swallowed the bile in the back of his throat, "Mother I don't want to settle down any time soon! There is so much to do and goals I haven't completed yet. My freedom would vanish the moment I say "I do."

 _"Not to mention would destroy my bachelor-demigod lifestyle. I refuse to give that up!"_ he thought to himself.

Taranga crossed her arms over her chest, "Well my son you're going to have to pick. What do you value more? Your powers? Or your supposed freedom?"

Maui didn't answer. He was still processing this new revelation. He was also glad he held back his fake praise from earlier. His mother didn't even deserve that.

His mother added, "Well then, I think we are done here. I will extend your length of time with your powers. You will now have three days to find a suitable bride to commit to, or risk the removal of your gifts. On the third day, meet me back on this island with your final decision."

Maui snapped out of his trance and said flatly, "Fine." He trudged past his mother with slumped shoulders. She left him a lot to think about. Before he could transform to take his leave, Taranga called out, "I look forward to your return, my son."

The demigod glanced back at her with venom in his eyes, but replied with a withdrawn voice, "Of course you do, good bye mother." He changed into a giant hawk and left without another word.

Taranga watched Maui's hawk form disappear above the clouds and the guilt was soon felt through her chest in waves.

She let out a defeated sigh, _"This is the best course of action for everyone, my son. I pray one day you can come to realize this."_ she thought to herself before vanishing in a series of shimmering lights.


End file.
